


The Fools Who Dream

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: Sometimes opposites attract. Sometimes they don't.





	

_My aunt used to live in Paris_  
_I remember, she used to come home and tell us_  
 _stories about being abroad and_

_I remember that she told us she jumped in the river once,_  
_Barefoot_  
 _She smiled_

You place your chin on your upper arm as you look at Ezio with wide eyes as you struggle to hold your tears in.

“So I guess this is it then?” You say as you stop a hiccup from escaping your mouth.

“I suppose so, _cara mia_.” Ezio says just as somberly and you want to turn the clock back so badly. Before this mess even happened.

_Leapt, without looking_  
_And she tumbled into the Seine_  
 _The water was freezing_  
 _she spent a month sneezing_  
 _but said she would do it, again_

* * *

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” You immediately apologize as you run into someone’s chest. You look up and you can feel a blush starting to grow across your cheeks. **  
**

“It’s alright, _amica mia_. Are you alright?” He asks as he helps you gather your books again.

“I’m okay, thanks. Just wanted to get out before rush hour.” You answer sheepishly as you tuck a lock of H/C hair behind your ear.

“I actually know a shortcut out of the university that avoids the traffic completely. Want me to show you?” The man offers and you look at him warily.

“How do I know you’re not tricking me into some hidden area in town to kill me?” You inquire cautiously and he laughs.

“ _Amica mia_ , I am in your Sociology class and I have to get home so my sister doesn’t yell at me for forgetting about my family’s dinner.” He responds like it was a joke and you get the impression that he takes most things light-heartedly.

“What’s your name?” You question skeptically, a portion of doubt wiped clean with his bright smile and cheerful eyes.

“Ezio. Ezio Auditore. And you, _amica mia_?” He-Ezio asks and your worries dissolve after you remember someone yelling out his name back in the lecture hall.

“Y/N. Y/N L/N.” You tell him and he holds out his hand.

“Come on then, Y/N.” Ezio says and you gladly take his hand.

_Here’s to the ones who dream_  
_Foolish, as they may seem_  
 _Here’s to the hearts that ache_  
 _Here’s to the mess we make_  
  
_She captured a feeling_  
 _Sky with no ceiling_  
 _Sunset inside a frame_

* * *

You laugh as Ezio twirls you around as light ballroom music floats around you from the little stereo speaker on the grass.

“My God I haven’t had this much fun in so long.” You giggle as he brings you close to his chest.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here now, _bella mia_.” Ezio murmurs in your ear before pressing a kiss to your lobe. “You really know how to dance, hmm?”

“I told you I took lessons.” You remind him playfully as he picks you up and spins you around.

“Mm yes, what else have you learned, _amour_? Besides learning to not step onto your own two feet?” He asks just as mischievously and you smack his arm harshly.

“Ezio, please!” You reprimand gently but can barely hide a giggle behind your hair. Ezio tackles you onto the ground and starts attacking your neck with a barrage of kisses.

“I love you, Y/N.” He says and your hand clenches onto his shirt.

“I love you too.” You reply before you take his shirt off as the sun slowly sets above you.

_She lived in her liquor_  
_and died with a flicker_  
 _I’ll always remember the flame_  
 _Here’s to the ones who dream_  
 _Foolish, as they may seem_  
 _Here’s to the hearts that ache_  
 _Here’s to the mess we make_

* * *

The door slams behind you as you wipe away steaming, furious tears from your face. You should’ve known…

A buzz from your pocket snaps you out of your thoughts as you take a careful peek at the screen.

_It’s from him._

But you don’t want to talk to him.

Cristina Vespucci, your burning rage, the sense of separation between you and Ezio in the past few weeks. Somehow, you knew you should’ve seen this coming.

‘ _We’re too different._ ’ You tell yourself as you fall onto your bed. And you were.

He was from a well-off family and you were, well, you. You didn’t blame Cristina, not at all. Instead, you sigh, you may as well have written a thank you card for her waking you up from your delusion.

You and Ezio were incredible, beautiful. A painting deemed worthy of many accolades. A song sung by many to come. But every good thing must come to an end.

It seemed like your end had finally arrived.

_She told me:_  
_“A bit of madness is key_  
 _to give us to color to see_  
 _Who knows where it will lead us?_  
 _And that’s why they need us”_

_So bring on the rebels_   
_The ripples from pebbles_   
_The painters, and poets, and plays_

* * *

You place your head on your upper arm as you look at Ezio with wide eyes as you struggle to hold your tears in.

“So I guess this is it then?” You say as you stop a hiccup from escaping your mouth.

“I suppose so, _cara mia_.” Ezio says just as somberly and you want to turn the clock back so badly. Before this mess even happened.

But you know you can’t. And you wouldn’t anyways.

“I’m always going to love you, Ezio.” You tell him tearfully. “I always will.”

“I’m always going to love you too, _amour_. I promise.” Ezio smiles and squeezes your limp hand before you manage to stand up and walk away from him.

Despite your heartbreak, the pain you were suffering now, you knew it would end one day. That one day when you ran into him again, you wouldn’t shatter into a million pieces. You knew that you would give up anything to experience what you had with Ezio Auditore again, even if it meant costing your heart and soul.

 

_And here’s to the fools who dream_  
_Crazy as they may seem_  
 _Here’s to the hearts that break_  
 _Here’s to the mess we make_  
 _I trace it all back to then_  
 _Her, and the snow, and the Seine_  
 _Smiling through it_  
 _She said she’d do it again_


End file.
